1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vibrating element, an angular velocity sensor, an electronic apparatus, and a moving object.
2. Related Art
For example, a gyro sensor of JP-A-2013-157703 has been known as a vibrating element that detects an angular velocity. As illustrated in FIGS. 2 and 3 of JP-A-2013-157703, the sectional shape of a drive arm of this gyro sensor is asymmetrical with respect to a centerline in a width direction and a center line in a thickness direction of the drive arm. This structure enables an oblique vibration as illustrated in FIG. 6 of JP-A-2013-157703 by a simple process.
According to the structure disclosed in JP-A-2013-157703, since a drive arm can obliquely vibrate, but the rigidity of the drive arm is weak, unnecessary vibration such as torsional vibration is applied. Therefore, electrical characteristics of an angular velocity signal to be detected (noise and stability) need to be improved.